Are we really band geeks?
by hannahpie45
Summary: AU. Sonny is the new girl at Condor High and meets the conceited Chad Dylan Cooper. I wrote the first 8 chapters in one day, but it was supposed to be one long chapter so it may look bad at first. I don't like summaries so just read it! LoL! R&R! Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**Are we **_**really **_**band geeks?**

**1.**

**(Sonny)**

I walked through the doors of Condor High and watched as everyone was hustling around to get to classes and meet up with friends. And then there's me, Sonny Monroe, new kid. I just arrived here in Middleton, Wisconsin **(Sorry, I don't know if that is a real city in Wisconsin but it sounds right. Please correct me if I'm wrong :)) **And this is my first day at this school.

My mom got a job offer with much more money in it for her so we moved here. I was sad to leave all my friends behind and practically my whole life, but moving won't kill me.

I quickly came out of my thoughts when people pushed past me and turning me left and right. I stumbled to get away from whatever that was and quickly found that I was in front of the main office.

I entered the room to find it warm and inviting, decorated with flowers that give off a wonderful smell. I walked up to a woman in about her late 30s who was typing on the computer. She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, Hello, How can I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Allison Monroe, but I liked to be called Sonny, and this is my first day here" I said bright and cheery, like always.

"Well, Sonny lets see here" she said and turned back to her computer and started typing.

"Aha, here we go" she said and wrote down something on a piece of paper, then handed it to me.

"Here, sweetie, this is your locker number and combination" she pointed to the numbers, "and this is your schedule" and she handed me a paper that she had printed out.

"Thank you" I said, "Have a nice day" and then turned to leave. I could hear her begin typing again as I opened the door and walked out.

"Okay, first is… Language Arts with… Mrs. Weber" I said to myself.

"Ooh really, me too!" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around to see a perky looking blonde standing there holding her books.

"Hi I'm Tawni!" she said and stuck out her hand. I shook it and said "Hi Tawni, I'm Sonny, I'm new here"

"Ooh cool, then I can show you around, hold on a second" she said and turned and yelled "NICO, GRADY! GET OVER HERE AND MEET SONNY!!" Wow she had a powerful voice.

Suddenly two boys came out from the mob of student and ran up to Tawni. "Well, hello there" the skinny dark skinned boy said and kissed my hand and I blushed.

"Nico, stop being all flirty, she is way out of your league!" Tawni said.

"Aw, thank you Tawni" I said and the other boy came up, who was a little chubby, but looked nice.

"I'm Grady, and you must be Sonny" he said and shook my hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you; wow I made friends in what two minutes?" I said and they laughed, which I love to make people do.

"Hey Sonny you're pretty funny. And I rhyme!" Grady said and threw his hands in the air.

We all started laughing again then Tawni asked "Hey Sonny what is your locker number?" and then I looked at the paper in my hand.

"Uh, 2741" I said and she squealed "Ooh I have 2742!"

"Awesome, I have a locker buddy!" I said and we laughed once again.

"Oh look the band geeks are laughing and they have a little friend" Someone said and we all stopped laughing, while they glared at the person who spoke I turned around to look at who it was.

The person who spoke was a tall blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes and carrying a basketball.

"What do you want Chad Dylan Pooper?" Nico asked still glaring.

"Oh I just came over to remind you that we are still so much better than you guys; and who are you?" he asked motioning to me.

"Oh hi I'm-"

"Oops don't care" he said interrupting me.

"Well wait just one measly minute!" I said raising my voice at him.

"You know you are very rude to someone you just met and don't even know their name!" I yelled

"And I care… why?" he said and smirked.

"Because being rude will get you no where in life!" I said and crossed my arms.

"You know what just run off with your little friends and maybe you will stop ruining my day!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!" He yelled back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" he yelled and turned down the hallway.

"Hmf!" I huffed and turned away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Are we really band geeks?**

**2.**

**(Sonny)**

"What was that?!" my friends screamed at the same time.

"What was what?" I asked confused by why they were screaming.

"No one can make Chad Dylan Cooper talk to you for more than 30 seconds unless he wants to!" Tawni screamed gripping my shoulders.

"Um, ok?" I said confused still by what was going on with them.

"All he ever talks to us about is that he is so much better than us!" Grady said.

"And?" I asked not catching on to what they were really talking about.

"He either really likes you or he is nice! And what just happened, he is not nice!" Tawni screamed in my face with wide eyes.

"Really?" I asked and could feel myself blushing.

"Yes girl now let's get to class!" she yelled and pulled me down the opposite hallway Chad went down.

We went to our class and sat down towards the back after I talked to the teacher and she said to pick a seat anywhere.

When everyone was in the classroom and the bell rang, Mrs. Weber called roll and began the lesson.

Me and Tawni shared our schedules and found out they are exactly the same.

First was Language Arts with Mrs. Weber.

Second was Theatre Arts with Mrs. Vice.

Third was Social Studies with Coach Alvarado.

Fourth was Math with Mrs. Bynum.

Fifth was Science with Mrs. Ramos.

And Sixth was Athletics with Coach Leal.

**(Keep in mind that that is my actual schedule and that was a shout out to all my favorite teachers! YAH!)**

The first classes went by fast and before we knew it, it was lunch time.

Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I were sitting at a table laughing and poking at what was on our plates. Then Tawni let out a blood curdling scream as everyone looked at her, it became quiet.

"MY FOOD JUST GROWLED AT ME AND IT MOVED!!!!!!" She screamed and pushed her plate as far away as possible.

Everyone laughed and we stared at the brown and green mush on her plate.

We also let out a scream when Grady poked it with his fork and it bit it!

We jumped up and out of our seats as we ran for the exit, as far away from that THING!

We were panting hard as we reached the other end of the building, then burst out laughing.

We began to walk up the stairs to the classroom to retrieve our stuff and walked to our next classes.

During Athletics Tawni and me were jogging around the gym and Tawni said,"Hey Sonny *pant, pant*, do you *pant, pant* want to join *pant, pant* the band *pant, pant*?"

"Um, yeah Tawni *pant, pant* what kind of *pant, pant* music do you *pant, pant* play?" I said it was hard to talk and run at the same time.

We reached the end of our loop and started walking.

"We play all kinds of music, country, hip hop, rock, and pop, you name it!" she said and threw her hands up.

"Wow, I thought you would play things that, you know, need a clarinet and stuff" I said surprised at what she told me.

"Nope, we don't play all of those dorky instruments" she said and we laughed.

"Just don't tell the clarinet I said that" she said and we burst out laughing.

"I know this would sound weird, but did you happen to bring a guitar or drumsticks or something?" she asked.

"Drumsticks? No, I don't play the drums, but actually I play the guitar and I know this sounds weirder, but I brought my acoustic and my electric today" I said and we laughed. Wow we laughed a lot today.

"Awesome! Welcome to the band Sonny!!!" Tawni squealed.

Coach blew the whistle and all the girls headed into the locker room to change.

"Ok what you need Sonny is make up and a rock star outfit!" Tawni giggled as she held up her make up bag and her purse, "We're going shopping!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Are we really band geeks?**

**3.**

**(Sonny)**

"Here let me call my mom and tell her about it first, so she doesn't get all overprotective and call the police for a search party!" I said and we laughed.

I took my phone out as soon as the bell rang and called my mom.

After I hung up I squealed and we ran out the door and waited for Nico and Grady by their lockers.

"Yo was' up Sonny?" Nico said as he and Grady approached us.

"Sonny's joining the band!" Tawni squealed.

"Awesome! What do you play?" Grady asked taking out his drumsticks from his locker.

"Well, I play the guitar, the piano, and I sing a little bit" I said being very modest.

"Great! Now come on we practice in the gym after school because there is a stage in there" Nico said and we all walked outside and I noticed the basketball players out there. Then I noticed dark clouds coming in… no not rain, not now.

Ugh, if it rains then the boys will be in here while we are practicing. I let that thought slide after remembering that Chad had a basketball with him, so he probably is the All-star or something, and would be in here with us.

We walked into the gym after me getting my guitars and a small amp. Don't ask why I brought them, I just did.

"Ok Sonny, show us what you got" Nico said after everything was set up.

"Ok" I said and began strumming the begging notes to You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

**(Just so you know I will make reference to her a lot!)**

I played the parts with the guitar and hummed the lyrics to myself.

"Ok, you are so joining us!" Tawni squealed, then said "Ok, now let's work on onstage dancing"

Tawni put on Taylor Swift's Album Fearless and we individually danced to her songs. Funny how I got the song You Belong with Me, after I just played it.

Well, Tawni danced to White Horse, Nico to Our Song, Grady danced to Fifteen, and I obviously danced to You Belong with Me.

During my song, I really got into it and danced like I knew my friends forever and didn't care what they thought. I was quirky and then more hyper by moving my hips a lot and tossing around my hair. I did the air guitar and got down on my knees towards the end of the song and slowly rose as the song ended.

As soon as it ended I was in a rock star pose with my arm straight up in the air and one leg kicked up.

Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and … whistling? I turned around and shocked to see the entire basketball team standing there.

I let out a scream when I saw Chad standing there in front of the whole team smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Are we really band geeks?**

**4.**

**(Sonny)**

"Tawni how long have they been there?" I whispered nervously to my friend.

"The whole time" she whispered back.

"What?!" I yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because Chad _likes _you" Tawni said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stormed off the stage and went right up to Chad. "What are you doing here and why were you watching me?!" I screamed.

"It's raining outside" he said like he bored.

"Then be a man and get wet!" I yelled and went back to the stage.

We heard the coach blow his whistle as he entered and yelled "Alright guys, grab a partner we're-" he stopped when he noticed all our band equipment spread out on the stage.

"What are you guys doing in here? We have practice" the coach asked as he walked up to the stage.

"Band rehearsal" Tawni said, "We are always in the gym after school"

"Oh great, the courts are slippery and your equipment can't get wet. Looks like we're sharing the gym today" he said and walked off to his office.

I walked up to the mic and said "You guys better not hit us or any of our equipment with the ball!" and then walked back to the amp and played with the settings.

As soon as I turned around, I saw a ball come flying right at me. I caught the ball and automatically looked at Chad who had an amused look on his face.

I stormed off the stage again and back down to where Chad was standing. "Seriously?" I asked and he just shrugged, "well at least _we_ have talent, all you do is walk around playing the flute or some clarinet thing"

"Oh talent huh, I'll show you _talent_" and stormed up to the stage.

"Ready guys, let's play Our Song" I said and got my guitar.

"Yes! We finally get to hear you sing!" Nico said and grabbed his guitar and so did Tawni. Grady sat down at his drum stool and said "Ready"

I stood at the mic and said "This song goes out to our good buddy Chad" I spat his name out and began playing.

"_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_He's got a one-hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around_

_Turn the radio down_

_He says baby is something wrong?_

_I say nothing_

_I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song_

_And he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late_

_Tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone_

_And you talk real slow_

'_Cuz it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date_

"_Man I didn't kiss her_

_And I should have"_

_And when I got home_

_Before I said amen_

_Asking God if he_

_Could play it again"_

I played my guitar and looked straight at  
Chad's shocked face then continued singing.

"_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_Had been trampled on_

_Been lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway_

_Well on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice_

_All the roses_

_And a note that said_

_Our song is a slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late_

_Tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone_

_And you talk real slow_

'_Cuz it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date_

"_Man I didn't kiss her_

_And I should have"_

_And when I got home_

_Before I said amen_

_Asking god if he_

_Could play it again_

I continued to strum and noticed that everyone was practically drooling over this song. Or my voice.

"_I've heard every album_

_Listen to the radio_

_Waiting for something_

_To come along_

_That was as good as our song_

'_Cuz our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneaking out late_

_Tapping on his window_

_When we're on the phone_

_And you talk real slow_

'_Cuz it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date_

"_Man I didn't kiss him_

_And I should have"_

_And when I got home_

_Before I said amen_

_Asking God if he_

_Could play it again_

_Play it again_

_Oh, yeah_

_Huh, uh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun_

_With my hair undone_

_In the front seat_

_Of his car_

_I grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song"_

I set down my guitar where I had it earlier and walked back to the mic and said "Now _that's_ talent"

Then BAM! There was thunderous applause, and not the thunder from outside.

My friends came up and hugged me. "You did great! I can't believe you can sing like that!" Nico, Grady, and Tawni said at the same time.

"Aw, thanks guys" I said and hugged them back. I looked over at Chad and someone came and put a hand on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Are we really band geeks?**

**5.**

**(Chad)**

God she can sing.

Skyler came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, you shouldn't have said that, you just got owned!"

I just continued staring and she looked back at me.

"Come here now!" I mouthed and angrily pointed to the ground in front of me. She rolled her eyes and started walking over to me. I had my arms crossed over my chest.

She stopped in front of me and put her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked.

"What was that?!" I asked and gestured to the stage.

"Oh, that was me singing" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what, if you can do what I am about to say, I will take back what I said about you having no talent" I said and she gave me a weird look.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

I pointed to half court line. "Shoot this ball from there blind-folded" I said with a smirk. I knew she couldn't do that, but I could.

"Really? Be prepared to eat your words Cooper" she said and took the ball from me.

One of the guys handed me a black tie for a blind fold and they all crowded the sides to watch as she made her way to the line.

I stood behind her as she stood on the line and positioned herself to shoot. She dribbled the ball a couple times and said "Ready"

I put the blind fold on her and waited for her to shoot.

"Watch and learn Cooper" she said and threw it… straight… into…the …net.

"Oh My God she made it" I breathed as all the guys cheered.

She took off her blind fold and handed it to me.

"Now what was that?" she asked putting a hand to her ear.

"I'm sorry I said you have no talent" I mumbled.

"Good boy" she said and walked off, back to her friends.

"Dude she is HOT!" and "Man, she's feisty!" I heard like the whole team say after she reached the stage. Skyler came back up to me and said "Dude, you got owned AGAIN by the same girl in one day! Who is that?!"

I didn't answer him; I just stared at her as she was strumming her guitar.

Coach Burns came back out and said to me "Man we need that girl on our team!"

"Coach! She's a girl! This is a guy's team!" I said surprised by what he told me.

"We can probably work something out, and just so you know, we have to stay in here all week because it will rain up until Saturday, hopefully" he said and yelled to the rest of the team, "Partner up, we had enough fun for now!"

I walked over to Skyler; "Come on dude, stop drooling over her and let's play" I said and dragged him over to Coach Burns.

Ugh this will be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Are we really band geeks?**

**6.**

**(Sonny)**

As soon as I threw the ball I heard cheering and Chad breathe 'Oh My God, she made it'

Ugh priceless!

I took off the blind fold and handed it to Chad.

"Now what's that?" I asked putting a hand to my ear.

"I'm sorry I said you have no talent" he mumbled.

"Good boy" I said and walked away, totally adding more sway to my hips.

As soon as I reached the stage I heard the whole team go 'Dude she's HOT!' and 'Man she's feisty!' wow they were loud.

I pretended I didn't hear them and started strumming my guitar again.

I could just feel them watching my every move until Coach Burns comes up and yells "Partner up, we had enough fun for now!"

Man am I going to love this week!

I went up to my friends and said "Guess what"

"What?"

"I got Chad to apologize!" I said and waited for reactions.

"Oh My God! How did you do that?! You've barely known him for a day and you get him to apologize!" Grady exclaimed.

"Man, he _really _likes you Sonny" Tawni squealed.

"God this week is going to be fun!" Nico said.

I took another glance at the guys and said "Want to play another song?"

"Totally!" they all said.

I walked back to my guitar and said "How about I heart??"

"Sure" they said and got ready.

I started playing and so did everyone else, then I started to sing.

"_Wish I had concentrated_

_They say love is complicated_

_But it's something I just fell into_

_And it was overrated_

_Just look what I've created_

_I came out alive_

_But I'm black and blue_

_Before you ask me if I'm alright_

_Just think about what I had to do…yeah_

_I had to_

_Wake up and smell the break up_

_Fix my heart put on my make up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I'll bet you thought you beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

_I've got an I heart ?_

_Written on the back of my hand_

_I'd be fine if you just walk by_

_But instead you had to talk about why_

_You were wrong and I was right_

_But I can't believe you made me  
Sit at home cry like a baby  
Wait right by the phone every night_

And now you ask about you and I  
There's no you and I  
Remember what you put me through, I had to...

Wake up and smell the break up  
Fix my heart, put on my make up  
Another mess I didn't plan

And I'll bet you thought you beat me  
Wish you could only see  
I got an I heart ? written on the back of my hand

And when you're home all alone at night  
You'll still wonder why  
You took everything I had, oh baby

I hadn't thought about you and I  
There's no you and I  
And I know...Someday you will...

Wake up and smell the break up  
Realize that we won't make up  
It didn't go the way you planned

And you'll know you didn't beat me  
When you look down and see  
I got an I heart ? written on the back of my hand

Written on the back of my hand

An I heart ?, yeah

Written on the back of my hand

Ok, pretty much official that the boys were drooling over my voice. They were staring at me with open mouths and when they actually caught the ball they would through it without looking to someone and then that person would be hit with the ball.

Totally going to love this week!

"Hey guys, what about I'm only me when I'm with you?"

"Yeah!"

"Ready everyone?"

"Yep!"

We started playing and then I started to sing.

"_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
_

_Sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side_

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  


_Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Just a small-town boy and girl  
Living in the crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  


_And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself  
And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well, you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying  
To let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you,  


_With you,  
Uh huh uh, yeah"_

Ok now they are getting hit in the face! This is so much fun!

"Hey guys, look at the boys, they keep hitting each other, because they are only paying attention to Sonny" Tawni said and laughed, they did look pretty stupid.

"Up for another one?"

"Oh yeah!"

"_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

_You belong with me"_

Ok, so totally going to have fun this week!

We can mess with them all week long and they have to go through themselves getting hurt and I love to sing, so win-win for us. Somewhat for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Are we really band geeks?**

**7.**

**(Chad)**

Ooh, I know what she is doing; she is trying to make the whole team go gaga over the new girl. Well, that won't work on me!

I went up to coach and asked him "Why do we have to be in here, because all the guys are just going gaga over her and her voice, they aren't even paying attention coach, they are getting hit in the face and they're still watch her!" I complained angrily to him.

"Well, everything outside is wet and the band can't move their equipment out in the rain" he said and I just crossed my arms.

"Ugh!" I just huffed and walked away because this is hopeless.

I walked over to her and said "Come on, we are trying to practice here and everyone is just listening to you sing!" I said, "We can't practice in here if that is what is going to happen!"

"Well it already is happening and we can't do anything about, we have no where else to go and even if we did we couldn't go out in the rain" she said, "Unless, you want us to do our dancing again?" she said and I heard all the guys whistling back there and God her plan is working!

"Hey you guys, do you want to do our dancing again?" she said as she turned around to face the others.

They all shrugged except for Tawni who said "Why don't we practice basketball with the guys?"

"Aw" I heard some of the guys say probably because they wanted to see her dancing again.

"Yeah sure why not?" everyone on stage said and I turned to Coach Burns and he shrugged.

"Come on" I said and they jumped off the stage and followed me to the other guys.

"Hey Sonny, stand over here" Tawni said and she looked over to where her friend was standing. Oh so her name is Sonny.

"No over here" Skyler said and stood off to the side for her to come in.

"No over here" Devon said and moved for her.

Oh great.

Everyone started saying 'Sonny over here' and 'No over here'

God!

Ugh, she is good!

Everyone swarmed around her, and then Nico and Grady went in and pulled her out of the mob.

So she stood in between Nico and Grady with Tawni farther to the right and me next to Grady on her left.

**(Sonny)**

God that was scary! I was just swarmed by all the guys because they wanted me to stand by them? Ugh, not what I thought of as fun.

Anyway, we just threw the ball across from each other to new people every time to make sure everyone passed the ball, but I got the ball a lot.

Ugh just dancing and singing and being able to throw a basketball, suddenly makes all these boys go crazy!

Ugh I'm just glad that Chad, Nico, and Grady aren't going gaga over me. I kind of liked being what the guys stared at, but now, like 15 minutes later, I hate it.

And Tawni is going to play dress up with me at the mall and I will have to wear whatever she picks out to school tomorrow.

Well, this going to be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Are we really band geeks?**

**8.**

**(Sonny)**

I was so glad that practice was over for the basketball team. They all filed out and ran though the rain.

I went over to Tawni,"God! They are like animals fighting over food… and I'm the food!" I exclaimed.

"Sonny, just be glad that not every boy was gaga because you can sing, dance, shoot baskets blind folded and are very pretty" Grady said.

"Well, thanks Grady" I said blushing that people have been complimenting me all day.

"Yeah, Grady, Chad, and I have been controlling ourselves" Nico said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Hey guys, do you want to play one more song before we leave?"

Nico and Grady shook their heads, "Can't we have to get back to our houses at 6:30 for a family reunion"

"Meet me at the mall in 30 minutes Sonny" Tawni said. "I have to go meet with my parents and my uncle for something the didn't tell me about, whatever it is they need me to be there"

"Ok guys, I will stay here for a little bit" I said and sat down on the edge of the stage and watched them leave. "Bye Sonny" I heard them say.

I looked around and spotted my guitar; I went over to it and sat it down in my lap.

I traced the patterns on it for about a minute and then played one of my favorite songs.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears_

_As he runs his fingers_

_Through is hair_

_And I'm laughing_

'_Cuz I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke_

_And I fake a smile_

_But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him  
memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me  
wishing he was mine

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his  
favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I strummed the ending notes to the song and looked up at nothing really. I sighed and set my guitar down and tried to think of something to do for 30 minutes until I could go meet Tawni at the mall.

I laid down on the stage and starred up at the ceiling.

I kept thinking of all the songs by Taylor Swift and noticed that most of them were making up and breaking up songs. I really liked them, probably because I wanted all the making up songs to happen to me. I sighed and walked over to the basketball net because I noticed that there was a single ball sitting under it.

I picked up the ball and dribbled it a couple times and started running up and down the court, pretending that I was dodging everyone else and I faked left then ran right and shot.

Funny how the imagination can be so much fun, when you have nothing to do.

**(Chad)**

I stood outside the gym waiting for Sonny to come out and heard her voice again.

I listened intently and heard she was singing another Taylor Swift song. I heard the chorus

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
and if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

My eyes suddenly widened, green is my favorite color, I love to argue with her, I was born on July Seventeenth, My sister _is_ very beautiful, and I have my father's eyes. But no, she couldn't be singing about me, she just met me and barely knew me.

Ugh I listened longer and noticed that she said one of my secrets in that song.

I secretly play guitar and no one knows except for my family.

The music stopped after a little while and then I heard footsteps through the gym. Then… dribbling? I looked in to see her playing with a ball we must have left out.

She was giggling and running up and down the court like she was playing with other people and faking them out. It was funny, I chuckled lightly to myself and seeing her making every shot, I was impressed.

I quietly walked up behind her as she stood on the half court line she threw from earlier and she started dribbling the ball and brought her arms up above her head and that was when I linked my arms through like a full nelson, just not holding her head.

She screamed, I let go of her arms and covered my ears. She ran a few feet ahead and then turned around to find me covering my ears.

"Ow! Do you have to scream so high pitched?" I asked and she breathed a sigh of relief, she walked up to me and slapped my arm hard.

"Ow!" I yelped and rubbed my arm.

"Why did you do that, I thought someone was going to kidnap me or something?!" she screamed.

"Because I thought it would be funny, but then you screamed, which hurt my ears" I said, taking my hand off of my arm and my other hand off of my ear.

"Well, now that you're here, you want to play a little one on one?" She asked holding up the ball that fell when I scared her.

"Sure, why not?" I said and snatched it from her. We ran up and down the court and laughed as we were shooting baskets and racking up our scores.

About 10 minutes later the score that was up on the score board was 72 to 72. All tied up. Wow she was good and barely sweating! Ugh it would be tough to beat her.

She had the ball and was dribbling up the court when I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist holding her back.

"Hey! Total foul!" she said, but I just held onto her.

"Let go!" she yelled and was trying to squirm out of my grasp.

"Nuh uh!" I said and held on tighter. "You're not going to win"

She was still squirming and laughing. I hate to admit it but I was a little upset that the clock buzzed, and the game ended. I let go of her.

"Ha, you didn't win!" I said pointed and taunted. She slapped my arm down and said "Well you didn't win either!"

"Fine, touché" I said and held up my hands in surrender.

"Come on" she said and pushed me to the boy's locker room, "Wash up, you reek!"

I walked into the locker room and went up to the sink. My face was red and my forehead was wet. EW I did reek. I washed my face and cleaned up. I changed into my regular clothes from school today and walked out.

Sonny was gone and I guessed she was in the girl's locker room already.

I sat on the stage and waited for her. I saw her electric guitar laid up against the back wall. I got up and picked it up; I couldn't resist and started strumming to No Surprise by Chris Daughtry. I started to sing the lyrics.

_I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round  
And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

Its no surprise I wont be here tomorrow  
I cant believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time well find this was no surprise

It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now  
Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why

Its no surprise I wont be here tomorrow  
I cant believe that I stayed till today  
There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say  
Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God know we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time well find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as no surprise

If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet its better than where we are now  
But after going through this, its easier to see the reason why

Its no surprise I wont be here tomorrow  
I cant believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time well find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time well find this was no surprise

I ended the song and stood the guitar up next to me, still waiting for Sonny. I got bored and began playing another song.

_I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around it.  
Didn't know I was going down, yeah, yeah..  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late, and didn't see it coming, yeah, yeah.._

Then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train,  
You will consume me.  
But I can't walk away.

Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on, yeah, yeah.  
I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing, yeah, yeah..

Then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train,  
You will consume me.  
But I can't walk away.

From your face,  
Your eyes are better to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need,  
Oh, just what I need.

Then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train,  
You will consume me.  
But I can't walk away.

Then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
And then I crashed into you,  
I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train,  
You will consume me.  
But I can't walk away

I like playing- no scratch that- love playing, and Daughrty was my favorite band. So I kept playing and singing different songs of his.

_You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.

And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.

I ended that song and then thought for a second then started playing again.

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out.

Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over.

I heard a sneeze from behind me and I turned to see Sonny sitting on a drum stool listening to me play.

"No, keep going, you're good!" she said motioned for me to keep playing.

"How long have you been there?" I asked somewhat embarrassed that I was singing in front of a girl while playing the guitar.

"I came in during No Surprise" she said then motioned to me again to start playing, "Now play!"

I shook my head, "Nuh uh" I said.

"Fine, I'll play with you" she said and grabbed her acoustic guitar and sat down next to me.

"Ooh, Ooh, Ooh let's play Over You!" she said and began strumming, I hesitantly joined her and we both began singing.

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!!!

You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of other's opened up  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me

Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!!!

I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you

And I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!

The day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you...

"Wow Chad, you're pretty good" Sonny said as she set her guitar on the other side of her.

"Not so bad yourself Monroe" I said and put her guitar off to the side of me.

"You know, I have a very strange feeling I forgot something" she said and as if on cue her phone started… mooing?

"Hello?" she said answering it.

"Sonny! Where are you, I've been waiting here at the mall for like ten minutes!" I heard someone say on the other line.

"Oh my God Tawni, I'm so sorry, I completely lost track of time!" she said and stood up.

Oh that was Tawni.

Sonny started collecting her guitars and her mini amp.

"Oh My God, really?!" Sonny yelled, "So cool!"

"Ok I'm coming! Bye!" she said and hung up.

"Sorry Chad, I have to go, I forgot I had to meet Tawni at the mall" she said and gave me a small smile.

"See ya tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she left the gym.

"See ya" I whispered once she was outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Are we really band geeks?**

**9.**

**(Sonny)**

I ran out of the gym and hopped into my car. It finally stopped raining. I can't wait 'till I get to the mall and see it!

Tawni got a brand new convertible!

I quickly drove to the mall and found a parking spot.

I parked next to this purple convertible and saw it had a bow on it. Oh My God that was Tawni's car!

I took out my phone and took a picture of it.

I ran into the mall and found Tawni sitting on one of the benches by the door and I ran up to her.

"Hey girl, I saw the car! It was so cool!" I said.

"Come on! I saw this really cute store over there!" she said and pointed in the direction of it.

We ran inside the small store and immediately a purple top with a grey vest caught my eye. I went over to it and picked it off the rack.

I checked the tag and it was my size. I ran into one of the stalls in the dressing room and tried it on.

"Hey Tawni, what do you think?" I said walking up to her.

"Ooh that looks so cute on you! Totally get that! Now find some pants to go with it!" she said and I walked back to the room to change my top.

"Ooh hey Sonny I found some leggings to go with the top!" Tawni said running over to me.

"Ooh those _are _cute! Oh My God look at those!" I said pointing to a Pair of T.G.I F. boots.

I ran over to them and took them off the shelf.

"Ooh, my size!" I said and took them over to Tawni.

"Ok girl take these in there and try them on!!" she said and handed me the clothes.

I took them into the dressing room and put the shirt on, then the leggings, then the boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror and squealed.

"Tawni, this looks so cute!" I said through the door.

"Then come out and show me!" she called through from the other side.

I opened the door and walked out.

"Ooh that _is _cute! The guys are totally going to drool over you! Oh wait… they already are!" Tawni laughed.

"It is so _not_ funny!" I said completely annoyed by all the guys.

"Well be glad Nico and Grady can control themselves" she said and walked over to another clothes rack.

"Yeah- wait- what? What about Chad? You said earlier that he was on that list" I said walking up behind her.

"Oh yeah, him, well he can control himself around you. Just not when he's alone or with the other guys, because I saw him staring at you earlier when no one else was" she said, not looking at me and just scanning the clothes like it was something I already knew.

"Well, um, he was, um, starring, uh, because, um, I, uh …I've got nothing" I said finally giving in.

"Exactly girl, he **REALLY LIKES** **YOU!**" she said loudly. I just blushed and smiled stupidly. Ugh, why was I blushing and smiling? I don't like him.

"Exactly, now come on, let's find some more clothes!" she said and dragged me through the store.

We found in all 5 outfits. The one from earlier was included. We found a white tank top, with a blue checkered button up without the sleeves, (that shirt goes on top), with short jean shorts, and light blue converse.

We found a red t-shirt with a big black heart on the front, black skinny jeans, and red converse.

Also we found a light blue spaghetti strap shirt with, a denim skirt, a denim jacket, and black heels.

And finally we found a bright yellow tank top, blue leggings, and green heels.

We went up to the register and paid for my clothes and left the store.

"Well, that was fun, and it only took about an hour, lucky you didn't get any homework tonight" Tawni said looking over my bags of clothes.

"Yeah, new kid gets a break for a day" I joked and we laughed.

"Well, let's go to the food court for a little bit, I'm hungry" Tawni said and stood up. I followed her and we walked over to the food court.

We bought Subway and sat down at an empty table, then started eating.

"Hey Sonny, what do you want to wear tomorrow?" Tawni asked once she swallowed her food.

"I don't know… how about the purple shirt, skinny jeans, and the boots?" I asked and took another bite of my sandwich.

"Ooh perfect! I just got new purple eye shadow and light pink lip gloss!" she said and dug threw her purse to show me.

"Cool! So I don't worry about the whole make up thing right? You'll just bring your make up bag and well fix it in the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yep! Now do you want to wear the outfits to school and the make up or one or the other or neither?" she asked and we laughed at how many times she said 'or'.

"Um, I'll just change when we get there. I don't want anyone to see me around school and think that I was just trying to get attention" I said and took a sip of my drink.

"Ok! Just remember to bring your clothes tomorrow, because we are going to practice actual stage performances and we want to dress out for it too" she said and got up to throw her trash away.

I followed her to the trashcan and we walked out of the mall and to our cars.

"See ya tomorrow Sonny!" Tawni called out as she climbed into her car as I did mine.

"See ya Tawni!" I said and closed my door.

This was fun, but I'm not looking forward to tomorrow, yet I'm still excited about it.

**(Chad)**

I watched as Sonny ran out of the gym and to her car.

I looked around and spotted the ball we were using earlier and started shooting hoops.

Wow this is boring after a while!

I walked over to the storage closet, where all the equipment is, and put the ball away.

I looked around the gym and found nothing else to entertain me, so I walked out the big double doors and to my car.

**Hey, I thought I needed to say this… Ok if any of you guys have read stories like mine, the credit goes to them for the idea. I read their stories and decided to write something in the same concept.**

**I will try to make my story as different as possible.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Hannah-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Are we really band geeks**

**10.**

**(Chad)**

I hopped into my car and drove home.

You know, I really liked hanging out with Sonny and she is so energetic and bubbly.

I got bored when I was driving so I turned on my radio and cranked up the volume.

"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile" I sang along with the song Smile by Uncle Kracker.

I got to my house 2 minutes later, I know I don't live that far, but I am so cool that I get to drive to and from school in my convertible!

Anyway…I jumped out of my car once I parked it in the garage and went inside.

"I'M HOME!!!" I yelled as I dropped my backpack on the couch and turned on the TV. "Mm I smell brownies!" I yelled and ran to the kitchen.

I turned around the corner and into the kitchen and saw two pans of brownies sitting on the counter, and Sonny sitting with my mom at the table talking.

I ran over to the brownies and then stopped… Sonny is… here?!

"Sonny?!" I said loudly and confused.

"Chad?!" She said equally confused.

"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.

"I live here" I said and threw my arms up in the air.

"And I live next door!" she said and thrust her arm in the direction of her supposed house.

"Oh perfect!" We said at the same time… again.

"Ooh you guys are so cute!" my mom said looking at us.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Sorry sweetie" she said, stood up and pinched my cheek.

"Ow!"

"She's a keeper" my mom whispered to me as she passed me, but not very quietly, Sonny heard it.

"Mom!" I whined again.

I could hear Sonny trying not to laugh.

"Well… I'm just gonna… get… a… brownie… ok…um…yeah…" I said and turned back to why I even came into the kitchen.

"Tell me what you think… me and my mom made those!" she said once again her perky self.

"You made these?" I asked with my mouth stuffed with brownie.

She giggled at the look of my puffed out cheeks and nodded.

I swallowed what was in my mouth and went to the fridge and got some milk.

"So… new neighbor…weird huh?" Sonny asked coming up behind me.

"Duh" I said and looked at her.

She started laughing slightly. "You have a milk-stash" she said and motioned with her finger around my mouth.

I tried to wipe it off but I didn't feel it come off onto my hand.

"No right there" she said and pointed to my upper lip. And I tried wiping it again.

"No there" she said and pointed again.

"No it's right there!" she said kept pointing in the same spot, but I never could get it off.

"Ugh, let me get it!" she said and grabbed a napkin.

"Right there!" she said and wiped the milk off.

"Oh"

"Yeah" she said and nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm just gonna… yeah" I said and took another brownie and left.

I walked back to the couch and sat down.

I heard Sonny follow me and she sat down next to me.

"What are we watching?" she asked looking at the TV.

"Anything that's on" I said not looking away from the TV.

"Oh" she said and sat back.

"Ooh Spongebob!" I said and quickly sat up, then realized that Sonny was right next to me and looking at me funny.

"Um, I mean, ugh Spongebob" I said and flipped the channel.

"No go back, I love Spongebob!" she said and I let out a sigh of relief.

We sat and watched the episode and laughed at Patrick being stupid, Mr. Krabbs being cheap, and Spongebob being… well Spongebob.

Sonny looked down at her watch on her wrist and jumped up.

"Oh My Gosh, I didn't know it was that late, I have to go!" she said and ran out of the living room and to the front door.

"Tell your mom I said bye" she called over her shoulder and ran out the door.

**(Sonny)**

I ran into my house.

"I'm home!" I called and ran up to my room which had a ledge to the roof from the window… I thought that would be a good place to think.

I opened my window and stepped out.

"Hey Monroe" I heard a voice say from about ten feet away.

I screamed and turned around to find Chad sitting out on his rooftop also.

"Well, at least it wasn't as high pitched as last time" he said and laughed.

"Yeah" I said and sat down of my roof.

"Want some?" Chad asked holding up a bag of M&Ms.

"Ooh M&Ms!" I said and held out my hands. He tossed the bag across to me and I took some.

"Thanks" I said and ate them, then tossed the bag back.

"So what are you doing up here?" I asked as Chad ate some more M&Ms.

"I come up here to think" he said and shrugged.

"How 'bout you? What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Same as you… to think" I said and laid back down on the roof.

"Well… I'll stop talking so you can think" he said.

After about a minute I felt something hit me. I looked up to find Chad lying on his back on his roof.

I laid back down and started thinking again.

Then it hit me again.

And again.

And again.

"What is that?!" I asked annoyed.

"Oh I'm bored so I'm just throwing M&Ms at you" he said holding down laughter.

"Quit it!" I said and laid back down.

Then again it hit me.

I glared at him.

"Fine, I'm done… I'm out anyways" he said and put his hands up in surrender.

I picked up all the M&Ms that had actually managed to stay on the roof and threw them at Chad.

"Hey!" he said and brushed them off so they fell of his house and into the grass below.

"Well you threw them at me first!" I said crossed my arms.

"Fine whatever" he said, "I'm going in… Good night Sonny!" he called as he climbed back inside.

"Good night Chad!" I said and closed my window.

**Well, there you go! Chapter 10! Updates are most likely going to come faster if you review. Because the button below is only happy when it is clicked and happy button = happy author which = quicker updates! :D**


	11. Author's note PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Ok I know people might hate me for the whole authors-note-in-the-middle-of-the-story but I had to say this.**

**Ok we all know and love S-W-A-C-fan123 right?**

**Well all props go to her because she originally came up with the idea of this story!**

**Yes I know that in chapter nine, I think, yeah chapter 9, ok anyways… in chapter nine I said how other people have stories like mine, but Racheliscool had really no idea about that. Her friend told her to write a story using that idea and so… yeah.**

**Well anyways, I read Racheliscool's and S-W-A-C-fan123's and decided to write something along those lines.**

**Yes I know that people have been saying that they read their stories and that I need to make it as different as possible… well ok maybe only a few people said that, but still, I will try!**

**Well, I think I covered everything I needed to say… so enjoy the rest of the story!**

**-!Hannah!-**

**And P.S: I heard that S-W-A-C-fan123's birthday is on September the 24****th****!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!**

**Sorry if I got the date wrong… I read on your profile that your birthday was in four more days and that your last profile update was on September 20.**

**Hope I got it right!**

**-!Hannah!-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Are we really band geeks?**

**12.**

**Hey, sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time… I was grounded. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**(Sonny)**

I shut my window and went over to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and took out my diary. I flipped open the cover and thumbed through the pages until I found the last page I wrote on.

I flipped the page to the next blank one and began to write.

_Dear Diary, 10, 29, 2009_

_Today was my first day of school. My new school is Condor High School. I really like that name. Anyway I met some really nice people and one not so nice person. Tawni, Nico, and Grady- The nice ones- are my new friends and then there is Chad._

_Ugh, Chad, he is so irritating! And worst of all… he is my new neighbor. Yeah, neighbors._

_Well, my day was going pretty good… for maybe 10 minutes, then I met Chad. I was talking and laughing with my new friends and Chad comes up being all high and mighty because he is on the basketball team._

_So me and Chad are arguing and then when Chad leaves in a huff Tawni comes and grabs my shoulders with a surprised, shocked, and confused look on her face. She said that Chad only talks to you if he likes you, like a friend or a crush, or he is nice… and he is _not_ nice._

_I was a little embarrassed when she said that but I just shook off the feeling and went to class with Tawni. Did I mention we have the same schedule? Well we do!_

**(Just so you know, I have the same schedule with my friend Rohre and her name might come up in a chapter or two)**

_So anyways I went through the day pretty easy and during lunch Tawni's food tried to bite her! I am _not _eating that food ever! I just hope that I can get some of the steak and lobster that the basketball players, football players, and cheerleaders eat._

_Well the most embarrassing thing that happened was when I joined the band with Tawni, Nico, and Grady, we started practicing what Tawni calls On-stage dancing and I went last out of all of us and so right before I started dancing the basketball team came into the gym because it was raining outside and they saw me dance to the whole song! They were whistling at me and clapping and ugh it was so embarrassing for me to know they saw me dancing._

_Well I think the highlight of the day was when I showed Chad up twice!_

_Yeah twice! It was so funny to see the look on his face!_

_So the first time I showed him up was when he said that we were band geeks and all we do is march around with flutes and clarinets and so I showed him that we could actually play cooler instruments than that._

_I played my guitar and sang while every single guy in there was starring at me… well not Nico and Grady… and so now like every guy on the basketball team likes me- with the exception of Chad._

_Then once I finished my song Chad was very mad and demanded that I shoot a ball from the half court line blind folded… which I totally owned! I threw the ball and it made it in without touching the rim or the backboard! Total no netter!_

_So now I think that I will get attacked or something! Well Tawni and I went shopping and bough a lot of cute outfits and so me and Tawni are gong to dress up and really go all out for our next practice tomorrow._

_Well I guess this is all I have to say for now… so I'll just go now._

_Later,_

_Sonny_

I set down my diary. Wow, that was the longest entry I wrote in my diary ever. Well a lot happened today so I guess I would have a lot to write about.

I looked around my room and decided that I should just take a shower now.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my new pajamas. I walked out of my room and turned right, into the bathroom. I pulled my hair out my ponytail and turned on the water.

**(Chad)**

I was in my room just laying on my bed listening to my Ipod and then turned it off. I lay back down and just thought about my day today.

I really wanted to think that I was annoyed by Sonny and the fact that she is living next door is only worse, but I just can't for some reason.

_It's because you like her_

No it's not you stupid conscience!

_Go ahead and tell yourself no but you know you will admit it eventually._

Sure conscience, sure

_Whatever_

I got bored just staring at my ceiling so I got up and went into my bathroom to take a shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After I got out of the shower I walked out only in my underwear. Hey, it's my room, my privacy! No will see unless I open my curtains.

I grabbed my pajamas and slipped them on.

I jumped on my bed and curled up under the covers, then slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**And by request of Shae, I will put this in the author's notes!**

**Her top five favorite stories list!**

**1. With a Chance of Remembering**

**2. THE POWER OF SIX**

**3. Are we really band geeks**

**4. BandMates**

**5. I know**

**And thank you all for reviewing my chapters!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are we really band geeks**

**13.**

**Sorry I haven't update in FOREVER! Stupid school work… anyways I found time to write this next chapter so ENJOY! OR ELSE!!! Lol not really!**

**(Sonny)**

So I woke up this morning and looked at all the cute clothes me and Tawni bought the other day and after a while decided on which outfit to wear. I picked the short shorts with the white tee and the checkered one **(I forgot to mention in my last chapter that you can see what the outfit looks like if you go onto youtube and look up Daughtry-No Surprise… it's the outfit that girl was wearing towards the end when she wakes up and realizes that the other guy is gone… Sorry this author's note was so long) **and I put it in a bag along with the shoes and text Tawni telling her what I was wearing, because 1. She was bringing the make up and 2. I told her the other day that I might wear the purple outfit.

She responded quickly and I headed off to school, I had checked the weather forecast and it said that it probably wouldn't rain today so I rode my skateboard to school. Yeah, that's right I skateboard! I had my backpack slung over one shoulder, my electric guitar in its case/holder thing **(Anyone know what it's called?) **and my bag with my outfit on the opposite arm.

I was getting pretty close to the school because I really don't live that far, but a car drove up behind me and honked their horn at me. I stopped myself on the board and turned around to find Chad in his convertible.

"Hey Chad!" I called out and waved then started riding again.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as he slowed down to keep my pace.

"Skateboarding to school? I thought that might have been obvious" I responded slightly laughing as I kept going.

"No I mean, like all the guys on the basketball team think your hot because you can sing, dance, and your pretty… uh I mean that was their words not mine" He quickly recovered.

"Oh…and…"

"Well now you're SKATEBOARDING to school, and that's a guy thing… well mostly a guy thing" he said.

"And…"

"And you want all the guys to have another thing to like about you?!" he asked.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I teased him.

"NO!" he shouted then calmly said, "It's your fault if you want the whole attacking thing from yesterday… you know where all the guys were like 'No stand by me!' and 'No Sonny over here!'"

I laughed at his imitations of him teammates even though he sounded pretty much like the others. "Fine, but you're in for a surprised later on…" I said them mumbled that last part.

"What? All I heard was 'fine'?" he asked.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I said quickly.

"O-Kay?" He raised an eyebrow then shrugged, "Later Monroe" and he drove off, then parked in the parking lot in front of the school, which wasn't very far now that I've been riding the whole time Chad and I were talking.

I stepped on the back of the skateboard just as I was in front of the front steps and hopped off. I stepped on the back again and brought it up so I could catch it and carry it. And just my luck, there was Chad talking with the basketball team only about 30 feet away.

"WOW! You can SKATEBOARD TOO?!?!" Some guy shouted, pointing to me. All the guys turned towards me and I awkwardly laughed.

"Uh, hi… and yes I can skateboard… so?" I said and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in earlier and let my hair fall out on my shoulders.

"Don't guys only do that?" Another guy asked as they all started walking towards me.

"Well I'm for sure not a guy… and I can skateboard… what's the big deal?" I asked and shook my hair to make sure it wasn't bunched up from being in the ponytail.

"Well I mean seeing that you can skateboard kind of tells us that not all girls are big sissies" the first guy said.

"HEY!" I heard Tawni shout from behind me, where did she come from?

"I am not a sissy!" she yelled at him.

"Well look you wear skirts and make up and don't like the mud" he said.

"Well whatever! I am not a big sissy!" she said and stomped off in a huff.

"O-Kay then… If you need me, I'll be at my locker" I said and turned around then started walking in the front door. I could just hear them following me but I decided not to acknowledge it. I walked up the stairs and down our hallway.

I opened my locker and put all my stuff in there, including the skateboard, and took out the stuff that I needed for Language Arts first period. I closed the locker and twisted the little lock around then started walking towards my class.

"So Sonny… What do you have first?" Skyler asked me as he walked up on my left.

"Uh, Language Arts with Mrs. Weber" I said looking at him.

"Cool" he said and nodded.

"Next?"

"Uh, Theatre Arts"

"Next?"

"Texas History with Coach Alvarado"

"Next?"

"Math with Mrs. Bynum"

"Next?"

"Science with Mrs. Ramos"

"Last?"

"Athletics" I said. 'Why did he want to know my schedule?' I thought.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked.

He shrugged in response, "Well Uh, bye!" I said and walked into my classroom.

"Later Sonny!" he called and walked off.

I looked around the room for an empty spot and found one next to Tawni.

"Hey Tawn" I said sitting down.

"Sup Sonny?"

"Nothing much" I said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well the moment I really dreaded and looked forward to at the same time has arrived.

Tawn and I got there earlier than the basketball team and Nico and Grady. We rushed into the girls bathrooms and quickly changed and all Tawni had to do was reapply her make up, then she started on mine.

I could feel the lipstick and eye shadow and the blush practically painted on my face.

"And… DONE!" she exclaimed and let me open my eyes to see what I looked like in her mirror.

"Wow…" I mumbled as I turned my head to all sides to see what I looked like at all angles.

"Thank you, thank you" Tawni said and dramatically bowed.

"Come on Tawn! Let's go see Nico and Grady's expressions when they see us!" I exclaimed and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Yo Dude look at Sonny!" I heard Nico say to Grady as Grady turned around.

"Well what do you think?" I said ad twirled.

"Wow…" they said at the same time.

"Thanks guys… I think" I said, "Oh how does my hair look?" I asked and turned around.

Once I turned around I gasped at what I saw; which I had missed earlier… all the basketball guys leaning up against the far wall, just standing there.

"Oh My God! How long have you guys been there?!" I yelled.

"About 5 minutes" I heard one of them say.

"Well why are you just standing around? Shouldn't you be practicing or something?" I asked.

"Coach Burns ain't here yet" another one said.

"Oh" I said, "Well then… carry on" I turned around and whispered to Tawni, "Did you see them there earlier?" she just shook her head and shrugged.

**(Chad)**

So we were just waiting here when all of the sudden Sonny comes running out of the girl's bathroom dragging Blondie with her. I warned the guys "Say nothing…"

"Why?" they asked.

"Because" I said, not wanting to give them a reason

Then Sonny goes and twirls once for those other two dudes in the band and is talking to them then she turns around again and gasps.

I start quietly laughing to myself as she talks to the others.

"Ok guys! Come on grab a ball! It's time to start practice!" Coach Burns yells as he comes running into the gym with the basketballs.

We run over to him and each grab a ball; we were working on dribbling and passing.

I made just about every shot I threw, suddenly this very loud high pitch screech echoes through the gym; we all turn to Sonny, she bent down and grabbed the microphone off the floor. "Sorry!" she says and puts the mic back on its stand.

We all turn back to what we were doing and the band goes back to… whatever.

"uh huh…sure…yeah there here too…uh huh…uh huh… of course…OK bye" Coach burns was talking on his cell phone, "OK… hey Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady! Come here real quick!" he yells over the sound of our practice.

They started walking over to Coach Burns and all the guys stop what they were doing to listen.

"Ok guys, I just got off the phone with Mrs. Villarreal and she told me to tell you guys that she wants you to decorate the banner for the basketball players, you know, that one that they always run through before a game? How does that sound?" he asked.

"Awesome!!!" Sonny shouted jumping up and down. Blondie held her arms down to ask Coach, "So when is the game?"

"Actually it is tomorrow night… do you think you can make a banner by then?" he asked.

"If you have to ask, then you have no idea who I am! I can totally do that!" Sonny chirped in.

"Awesome guys! OK so tomorrow you will be excused from your classes so you can make the banner… if you finish before then, you may go back to class if you want. And you'll be in the cafeteria when you guys are decorating" Coach said then added, "Ok you guys can go back to what you were doing"

Sonny and Nico race on their way back to the stage as Grady followed slowly behind, and Blondie just walked while her heels clicked on the floor.

We guys went back to practice as the band went back to what they were doing.

**(Sonny)**

Oh My God this will be so much fun! Oh I can't wait!

I tried to calm myself down then walked over to my guitar. We had been practicing just playing through songs… not really singing… or have the instruments plugged in or something.

"So guys I wrote this song about 2 years ago… do you wanna hear it?" I asked.

"Sure!" they said.

"Ok well I'll just strum through it and tell you where to come in" I told them and they nodded.

I played just the guitar as I told each person when to come into the song.

"Ok so you know where to come in now right?" I asked and they nodded, "Ok then let's play it!"

I walked up to mic and said, "Ok guys, I wrote this about 2 years ago, so tell me what you think!"

_I took a chance, I took a shot  
and you might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not  
you took a swing, I took it hard  
and down here from the ground I see who you are_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
you tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
and _I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
and here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why.._

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
well I get so confused and frustrated  
forget what I'm trying to say, oh

I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
you tell me that you want me, then push me around  
and I need you like a heartbeat  
but you know you got a mean streak  
makes me run for cover when you're around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why..

why do you have to make me feel small  
so you can feel whole inside  
why do you have to put down my dreams  
so you're the only thing on my mind

I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
you tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
you ask me for my love then you push me around  
here's to you and your temper  
yes, I remember what you said last night  
and I know that you see what you're doing to me  
tell me why  
why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you I'm not bulletproof  
now you know

My eyes were becoming watery as I remembered why I wrote that song in the first place.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to my boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. He answered and I walked inside. I knew I had to break up with him. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me._

"_Hey babe" he said putting his arm around me, "What's up?" he leaned in trying to kiss me, but I leaned away._

_I took a deep breath and said, "Andrew… I really don't want to do this but… I don't think we should date anymore"_

"_What?!" he yelled and jumped up, suddenly furious._

"_I'm sorry" I said meekly and not meeting his eyes._

"_After all we've been through?!" he yelled and grabbed my face, "look at me!!" he screamed._

"_I'm so sorry, but I-I don't like the way you've been treating me, and now you're screaming at me! I don't like this! I don't like your attitude and your reasons… It feels like I have no one to believe in anymore! You tell me you love me then you just cut me down! It's almost like I need you like a heartbeat but you know you got a mean streak that makes me practically run for cover when your around" I yelled back and yanked his hand away from my face._

"_But Sonny… I love you, and I know you love me too… whatever made you think that I was trying to harm you purposely, I really didn't mean it! Give me another chance!" He whispered the last sentence._

_I put my hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, but I can't… we've done this too many times before, It's like you think I'm bulletproof or something, but I'm not, and now you know" I said and looked away. I took a step, letting him go._

"_Well, if you're not bulletproof, then this should hurt!" he yelled at me. He suddenly drew his arm up and struck me in the back of the head._

_I fell to the floor and looked up at him, and suddenly realized who the boy really was. I saw that hate in his eyes as I scooted backwards and stood up. He roughly grabbed my arms and threw against the wall. I slid back down and tried to get away from him, I knew what he was trying to do now and all I thought was 'why?'_

_Well there goes my perfect day and any way of us still being friends._

"_STOP!" I pleaded as I tried to stand up again._

"_I'll stop when you tell me you love me!" he seethed as he brought me close to his face. I squirmed and broke free of his grip and ran for the door. I swung the door open and ran to my car. I didn't bother to turn around or to even look back once at him as I drove off._

_I drove to a nearby park and sat there crying for hours on a swing. I finally just wiped me tears and walked back to my car. I got in a drove home. I ran upstairs after quickly greeting my mom and I ran to my room._

_Flashback_

I wiped a tear from my face and ran off the stage and out of the gym, into the rain. I ran to the opposite side of the building… farthest from any door and cried in the rain. I heard wet footsteps on my left but didn't acknowledge it until I felt the hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Chad standing there with a concerned look on his face. I looked away and buried my head into my knees.

"Sonny… what happened?" he said and kneeled down next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it" I mumbled. I could feel the mascara running down my face.

"Please tell me Sonny… Please?" he asked and wrapped an arm around me.

**(Chad)**

Sonny had run off the stage crying and everyone had confused looks on their faces. I ran up to Blondie and told her "I'll go check on her" she nodded and I ran out of the gym and followed a sound of whimpering. I found Sonny sitting on the wet concrete with her head buried in her knees. I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny… what happened?" I said and knelled down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it" she mumbled. I saw mascara running down her face.

"Please tell me Sonny… Please?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her.

"OK fine" She said and wiped her face of the mascara.

She finally looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I had said earlier that I had written that song about two years ago… when I still had a boyfriend back in my hometown. Well one day I was sitting in my room thinking about what was going on between us and finally just decided to break up with him. So I drove over to his house that same day and waited for him to answer the door. When he did, I felt really nervous and scared about how he might react because he was becoming more aggressive over really little things that I might have done wrong." She said and I nodded.

"Well I told him that we shouldn't date anymore and he became furious, I told him all the things that I was feeling about him and that I didn't think like how he was treating me. I told him that he might think I'm bulletproof, but I'm not and he swung his arm back saying that this should hurt and he hit me. I fell to the floor and thought why would he really try to hurt me? I was thrown against the wall once and finally broke free of his grasp and ran for my car. I drove to a small park nearby cried for hours on a swing." She said and wiped her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry that happened Sonny" I said and wrapped my other arm around her.

"It's not your fault" she said meekly looking down at her hands.

"You know, you are the only person I've told this to" she said.

I looked at her, "Not even your mom knows what happened?" she shook her head.

"Well it happened a long time ago, you're far away from him now" I said and let go of her. I already missed the feel of her in my arms.

She only sighed in response.

"Well come on, let's get back inside, we're both soaking wet" I said and stood up. I helped her up and we walked back inside the gym. Sonny was immediately swarmed by her friends.

'What happened?' and 'Are you OK?' and 'What's wrong Sonny?' swarmed around her as her friends asked questions.

"OK in order: I'll tell you guys later, I'm fine now, and

back to question 1… I'll tell you later" she said.

Skyler came up to Sonny and started talking to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I just went back to the rest of the team.

"What happened to her?" Devon asked me.

"Ask her yourself, it's a long story" I said and leaned against the wall.

I closed my eyes for a second then felt someone slap the side of my head.

"OW…What was that?!" I said startled, opening my eyes.

"Dude! Don't make her like you by being nice!" Devon said, apparently he hit me.

"Well all you guys did was stand around here, I went to go help" I retorted.

"Since when are you nice?!"

"Since always! I was just never nice to you guys… really only my baby sister" I told them.

"Aww, you have a baby sister?" Sonny said, 'where did she come from?'

"Uh, yeah?" I said uncertain.

"Aww! Is she really cute?" she asked.

"She looks just like me… only a little girl"

"Well I'll take that as a no then" she said and everyone else laughed.

"Well then, Devon wants to know what happened earlier… I told him it was a long story, I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them or not" I said.

"Are you being nice?" she asked.

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

"Well I like nice Chad better than the one I met yesterday" she said and walked away.

"Dude, Really?!" Skyler yelled at me, "You just had to bring up having a baby sister, didn't you?!"

"Well how was I supposed to know she would come up behind me?!" I asked.

"Whatever dude…" he said.

**Hey! I am going to try and update another chapter today because I have another idea of what will happen but it will be too long if I put it in this chapter too. So await another update today… it probably won't take too long to write it anyway. Now click the pretty green button below for an even faster update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Are we really band geeks?**

**14.**

**Awesome! A lot of chapters so far! This is the longest story I've written! Anyway… I told you guys that I would update today! ENJOY!!!**

**(Sonny)**

So band and basketball practice is over now and everyone has gone home. Well not everyone… Chad is still here.

It's raining still and I'm just standing here watching the rain fall down in front of the double doors. I got out my phone and tried to call Tawni, her phone was off and so were Nico, Grady, and my mom's.

Just great.

"Hey Monroe" I heard from behind me.

"Hey Chad" I said and looked back at the rain.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked me, "I can see you only brought your skateboard today"

"Um, sure, thanks" I said and gathered up my stuff.

Chad walked out ahead of me and we took of running for his car. He must be glad that he put the top up before coming inside because his car would be completely ruined by now.

Chad opened up my door for me then ran around to his side and started the car.

"Thanks Chad" I said at looked over at him.

"Well my mom always told me to be kind to others, so she raised me to open doors and stuff" he responded and started driving out of his parking space.

"No, I mean for listening to me earlier, I feel better now that I've told somebody about it" I said and looked out my window.

I could tell that Chad had looked over at me.

"Oh, then um, you're welcome" he said and looked back at the road.

The rest of the car ride was quiet except for the pitter patter of rain hitting the car. Chad pulled into my driveway and I got out of the car.

"Thanks again Chad, for the ride and for earlier" I said and walked back to my house.

I heard Chad's car pull out of my driveway and into his next door.

I ran up the stairs and into my room, where I jumped onto my bed and turned on the TV.

I jumped up and remembered that we still had to make a banner for the basketball game.

I ran back downstairs and into my mom's room.

"Mom!" I yelled and jumped onto her bed, bouncing up and down on it like I was a little 3 year old.

"Yes honey?" she said, then added"And please stop jumping on my bed"

"Sorry mom" I said and hopped down and sat on the bed, "I'm just really excited about something"

"Well what is it?" she asked.

"Mrs. Villarreal or how most everyone calls her, Mrs. V said that she would like the band members-that's me- to decorate a banner for the basketball game tomorrow… you know, those banners that the team runs through? Yeah, that thing!" I said happily.

"That's cool Sonny, I hope they will like it" she said and turned her attention back to the TV.

"Yeah we get all day tomorrow to decorate it, I mean we can stay in the cafeteria all day and not have to go to a class, because the principal said we could!" I said.

"That's nice honey" she said.

"I'm gonna call Tawni and Nico and Grady to brainstorm some ideas!" I said and ran off.

I jumped back onto my bed and picked up my cow spotted phone.

"Hey Tawni!" I chirped into my phone, "NOW you turn your phone on!"

"Sorry! I had to charge it and my stupid phone only charges when it's off" she said.

"Well anyways I called to brainstorm ideas for what we should put on the banner for tomorrow!" I said, "Hold on, let me put us on a four-way with Nico and Grady too" I dialed both Nico and Grady's phone numbers, putting others on hold then all connecting the lines.

"Ok! I got us on a four-way" I said.

"Sup Sonny?" Grady said.

"Yo Son-nay what up?" from Nico

"Can we get this over with?" from Tawni.

"At least sound excited Tawn, we get out of classes for tomorrow all day!" I chirped.

"Fine then… Can we get this over with?" Tawni said, but cheerier.

"We'll work on that later" I said.

"OK guys, I thought we could write something like 'Whip the warriors' or 'Krush Kaffie!' you know with a k and everything, it just depends on who we're playing against" I said **(Ok so I live in Texas, and I'm in middle school, so obviously I wrote Kaffie there cuz that's a school we've played… and beat! But that's what we do at our school, we hang banners and stuff around our gym, but sadly we don't run through them)**

"Cool" I heard Nico say.

"Well OK, I'll bring some supplies to help decorate it a little more! See ya tomorrow peoples!" I said and hung up.

******The Next Day******

I walked into school and down the hall towards the cafeteria. I swung open the doors and ran to the door where they stored all the janitor stuff. I walked in a found a ladder on wheels and rolled it out towards the wall where I put my stuff.

I grabbed my large cloth that I brought to separate the cafeteria and us when it was lunch time. The cloth was spread out and connected to the ceiling and the wall on one side, and only the ceiling on the other side to act like a door.

So this large cloth acted as a wall for later on.

I was working on spreading out the rest of my supplies when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and looked at the person who had come in: Chad

"Oh, hey Chad, what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"I brought these from Mrs. V" he said and laid paintbrushes, paper towels, colored papers, and other supplies onto the floor.

"Oh Thanks!" I said and looked back up at him.

"Well uh, bye" he said and started to leave.

"Wait!" I called out and he turned around.

"Come help me with something until the others get here" I said and lead him back over to the ladder.

"Here hold this ladder still while I put this up" I said and climbed up holding my extremely large cloth.

He held the ladder still while I connected the edges of the cloth to the wall and ceiling, and while I climbed down, then did the same with the other side, just not connecting the cloth to the wall, just the ceiling.

"Ok thanks" I said and rolled the ladder back to the closet thing. I walked back behind the 'curtain' and sat down by the giant white paper.

"Hey Sonny!" Tawni called out as she walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hey Tawn" I said as she sat down next to me, she was closely followed by Nico and Grady.

"Ok now that you guys are all here, we can start!" I said and got onto my knees.

"Ok guys, let's see here…" I said and grabbed a pencil to draw what I think it should look like down on white paper first, before we go to the actual banner.

***Seven Hours Later***

"Look guys! We're done!" I said happily.

It took a while but we finished. The banner said 'Come on Cudas Krush Kaffie!' All the letters where cut out of the colored paper Chad had brought from Mrs. V. It had a drawing of a barracuda on it for our school mascot, It had all the names of the basketball players, and many other things on it that made it really POP! The banner was colorful and bright around the edges and made it look even more fantastic!

We only had about an hour left of school so we hung out in the gym after hanging up the banner.

The basketball team came running into the gym about ten minutes after the bell rang and stared at the banner for a little while.

"That is awesome!" I heard someone say.

"Thanks guys! It took a long time but we finished it!" I said.

"You did a great job Sonny" Skyler said walking up to me.

"Well it wasn't just me who worked on it… all of us did" I said and motioned to the others who were standing behind me.

About ten or twenty minutes later the gym was packed! I was surprised that, that many people would show up, but it is the first game of the season so that may be expected.

I noticed something at the top of the banner that was starting to fall of, I got Nico and Grady to hold the ladder still for me as I climbed up to the top and taped a letter back down onto the banner.

"And here are your Fighting Barracudas!" some random person said into a microphone, Oh No! **(I didn't want to say the name of my school right before Cudas so I said fighting instead. Hehe, you'll see why later on)**

All the guys started running through the banner as I was still at the very top of the ladder trying to balance as someone hit it and I wobbled much more. I my ankle twisted to the side and I heard a snapping sound and a sharp pain shot through my leg.

I let out a high pitched scream as I started to fall over the edge. I heard gasps as I fell off the ladder and towards the ground.

I heard my name being called out as I was about to hit the ground. I closed my eyes and held my breath waiting for the impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself looking into sparkly blue ones. Chad had caught me and was holding me bridal style with a look of concern on his perfect little face.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me, I let out the breath I was holding and Chad did too. The gym was silent as everyone waited for anything to happen.

I looked back at Chad and threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"You saved me…" I whispered, still holding onto him for dear life.

"Well… yeah…" he said and set me down.

"OW!" I cried out as my left ankle touched the ground.

Chad picked me back up and said "What happened?"

"I think I twisted my ankle right before I fell off" I said and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh, here let me take you to the nurse" he said,"Do you think you can walk if you use me as a support?"

"Well, let me see…" I said and he gently put me down on my right foot, I started to move forward holding onto his arm t the same time, but I started to fall forwards and Chad picked me back up.

"I'll take that as a no" he said and carried me out of the gym and down the hall to the nurse.

"Ok Sonny, let's see here" the nurse, Mrs. Rose, said looking at my ankle.

She gently lifted my leg onto a chair right across from me and gently touched my ankle.

"OW" I cried out and she quickly moved her hand.

"Sorry sweetie" she said looked back at my ankle.

Chad, who was sitting right next to me, squeezed my hand to comfort me.

"You know what, we need to take you to the hospital for X-Rays" she said and stood up.

"Can your mom bring you to the hospital right now?" she asked filling out something on a slip of paper.

"Um, actually no, she's at work right now and her boss is really strict about her taking off from work" I said.

"I can take her" Chad said looking over at Mrs. Rose.

"Are you sure Chad?" she asked.

"Of course" he said and looked back at me, "Come here"

I lifted myself up onto my right foot and Chad put one arm under my shoulders and the other under the inside of my knees, carrying me bridal style again.

He carried me out of the school and to his car.

"Wow Chad, you're being really nice lately" I said as he sat me down in the passenger seat.

"Well, yeah I guess so" he said and hopped into the driver's seat.

We drove for about 10 minutes to the nearest hospital and checked in. The nurses gave me a wheelchair to get around in while I was here and told us to wait for about 5 minutes while the clean up a room for me.

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni call out as she entered the hospital waiting room.

"Are you gonna be OK?" she asked as she sat on the other side of me.

"Yeah probably Tawni" I said looking at her.

"Sonny Monroe?" I heard my name being called by a nurse. I rolled the wheelchair through the door and down the hall where the nurse had pointed.

A few minutes later a doctor came into the room and started talking to me and asking me questions.

He told a nurse to direct me to the X-Ray room thingy what ever he had said, and the nurse rolled me over to a new hallway and a new room with a large machine. **(I've never had an X-Ray done so I think this is what would happen)**

They laid me down on a cold metal table and moved the machine over my leg. There were some bright flashes and then they moved the machine away from my leg and helped me off the table.

They took me back to my room and told me to wait for a little while so the doctor could get the X-Rays developed.

After a while, the door opened and my doctor came back in, he told me that I had broken my ankle and needed to stay off of it for a while.

They gave me some crutches to use for the time I needed to stay off my ankle and I was sent back home.

**There you guys go! Now go back over the story and see if you can tell me what school I go to? I'm making it a surprise! And the person who gets it right, I'll dedicate a chapter to them! And here's a hint: The first name is Elliot. Elliot ----- middle school. E.G.M.S. That is all I'm giving you guys! Good Luck! Now click the lonely little button an make it happy again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Are we really band geeks?**

**15.**

**OMG! Harryfan94 got the correct school name and got it first! Yeah I go to Grant Middle School! OK So Harryfan94 got it right… this is chapter is dedicated to Him/Her… not quite sure though.........kinda awkward now..........**

**(Chloe)**

Stupid Sonny. Stupid Sonny and all the basketball guys liking her. Stupid girl! Ugh! All day I heard her name from every single basketball player! Now those stupid guys told some other guys and they have been talking about her too!

She was supposed to fall off that stupid ladder and break something and not come into school for a long time! But when I hit the ladder and she fell, Chad caught her!!!! What is up with that?!?!?! No one was supposed to catch her!

Ugh! I just hope that she was hurt in some way… that's what she gets for stealing away MY Chad! He just doesn't realize yet that he loves me.

Well I came into school today waiting at the front for my Chaddykinz to come to school and my clique came up behind me as I waited.

I saw Chad get out of his car and start to walk around to the other side. Why? I saw him open the passenger seat door and then stepped out…Sonny?!

Sonny got a ride from Chad?! No fair!!!!

She stepped out of the convertible, while balancing on one foot… I have no idea why… but I saw her reach back in grab… crutches? OMG! She broke her ankle!!!!

Ugh, but she's still in school… well then, she will get even more attention now!

This is not how it was supposed to go!!!!

"Hey look Chloe! I found Chad! Oh and Sonny! I like her, she is so cool! It's sad that she broke her ankle yesterday…" Chastity said from behind me.

"Shut up! She was supposed to fall off and brake something which will make her miss school!" I yelled and realized that what I said was really loud and Chad and Sonny were right behind me.

"You did this?!" Sonny yelled obviously upset.

"What's it to ya?" I said through my gum, purposely smacking it loudly.

"What's it to me?! You made me break my ankle!" she screamed.

"Uh, so?" I said while looking at her nails.

"So?! This hurts like crap! You b-" she started to say.

"Sonny!" Chad said, cutting her off.

"Sorry Chad, but she would deserve that name" she said and walked off using the crutches. Chad started to follow her but I held his arm back.

"Let her go… you know that she is just trouble… and you know you love me" I said rubbing his arm.

"OK 1, EWWW! And 2, you're the one causing the trouble" he said and walked off in the direction Sonny went.

"Ugh!" I scoffed and stomped off in the opposite direction.

My friends followed me as I formed a plan in my head.

**(Sonny)**

Ugh! That girl is just cruel! She purposely tried to make me fall off the ladder and hurt myself!

Chad walked up behind me, still holding my stuff for me because I couldn't.

"Who is that?!" I asked him.

"That's Chloe Ann DeWitt, her Uncle funds the school. She can do anything she wants and not get into any trouble. Example: Bumping a ladder to purposely make someone fall and hurt themselves" he said.

"Well, that is just not fair! She shouldn't get to do whatever she wants just because her Uncle practically owns this place!" I exclaimed.

"Well she can and we can't do anything about it" he said.

I just sighed in response and walked onto the elevator.** (My school has an elevator in it too, but it is soooooo slow and it creeks really loud!)** I waited as the elevator took us up to the second floor, where all the classes were. Everything like elective classes, the gym, the cafeteria, and the library is downstairs.

When we stepped off the elevator and started down the hallway, Tawni ran up and hugged me as best she could with me still having the crutches.

"I'm so sorry this happened Sonny!" she said and let go of me.

"Well it wasn't your fault… it was that girl Chloe. That b-!" I said.

"Sonny!" Chad and Tawni said at the same time.

"Sorry, but I'm so pissed off right now!" I said and continued down the curving hallway of classrooms.

"Jeez Sonny" Chad mumbled from behind me.

"I heard that" I said not turning around.

"Sorry" he mumbled and followed me.

"Hey Sonny!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to find Skyler running up behind me.

"Oh, hey Skyler" I said and continued towards my classroom.

"Hey guess what I just found out… Chloe purposely tried to hurt you by making you fall off the ladder!" he said.

I sighed, "Yeah I know" I said still moving forward.

"What? You already knew?" he asked.

"Yeah, she confessed earlier" I said.

"Oh, OK" he said and walked off.

**(Chad)**

Skyler found a bad time to come into the conversation.

I followed Sonny holding her stuff in one hand and my stuff in the other. We walked into first period and I set her stuff down at her seat ad at mine.

Blondie just sat down on the other side of Sonny and babbled about something I didn't really care about, then I had a sudden realization… how could she still be in her band with a broken ankle?

"Uh Sonny, I just thought of something…how can you stay in the band if you can't stand up or walk on your own?" I said to her.

"Aww man! I didn't think about that!" she said and hit her desk, "What am I supposed to do about that?!" she said and propped her head up with her arm.

"I don't know but class is starting" I said and got quiet.

Mrs. Weber went on about grammar and punctuations for today's lesson. I found out that 1st and 2nd period felt like it went by faster then normal. I found myself in History class for 3rd period. **(I just realized my stupid mistake that they are in Wisconsin right now and I put Texas History in there, cuz that's a class I have here in TEXAS… not Wisconsin. So I changed it to plain old History)**

So far this day was going by kinda fast yet really boring. I just wanted this day to be over because I was tired from staying up all night, don't ask why, and I hate having to get up early, so I've been just dragging myself to all my classes. But I better wake up fully soon because Coach Burns will work you extra hard if you slack… painful memories of freshman year.

I was sitting at my usual lunch table… Blondie was helping Sonny with carrying her food now so I would have a break for lunch.

"Dude, I've been thinking…" Devon told me as he sat down on my right.

"Wow… you think?!" I said sarcastically.

He only glared at me in response. I slightly laughed but kept listening to him.

"As I was saying… We think that you should pay more attention to your _girlfriend_ and not new girl, Sonny" he said, the others just nodded in agreement from behind Devon.

"And why?" I asked and took a bite of my yummy lunch.

"Because, if you pay less attention to her, she won't like as much and that will give us a better chance being with her" he said and once again the others nodded from behind him.

"Fine dude, whatever, if she means that much to you guys then, fine, but I won't enjoy being with Chloe right now because she is getting really clingy and jealous lately, I'm probably going to dump her and get with someone else" I said and stood up to throw away the rest of my lunch.

"YES!" I heard from most of the guys that were standing behind Devon.

**************2 weeks later***************

So I've gone about 2 weeks without saying very much to Sonny, she probably thinks I'm trying to avoid her or something. Well I found out that her ankle is better, well she can't run on it but she doesn't need the crutches any more.

I'll talk to the guys later on and see if any of them still think that Sonny will give them a chance. **(No pun intended XD)**

Lately I've been going after some girls at school; I already broke up with Chloe, she is still mad at me, but still won't leave me alone. I guess I'll find out what she's up to later on.

I walked into the gym after school, there wasn't any practice for the basketball team or Sonny's band today, and so I was just gonna play around and practice by myself. But funny enough I found Sonny sitting on the edge of the stage alone with a guitar in her hands, she was strumming softly.

Her back was to me and I guess she didn't hear me come in because she didn't stop playing. I listened intently and then I heard her singing.

_She cant see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
Shell never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you cant see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

And I just wanna show you  
She dont even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

Theres a fire inside of you that cant help but shine through  
Shes never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  


_And I just wanna show you  
She dont even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_  
Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh were Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

I just wanna show you she dont even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She cant see the way your eyes light up when you smile

She set down her guitar and whispered something I couldn't hear.

I silently walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder, I saw she had a song book out and open to the song she just played. But what I also saw was drawing: drawings of hearts with CDC+SM in them… there were also flowers and other little drawing on the paper as well. The song was 'Invisible'; I could see it written on the top of the page.

"Beautiful song Monroe, who's it about?" I asked, but I already know.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and her hands flew to cover the book next to her.

"What?! Nothing! No one!" she said automatically and held the song book closer to her.

"What were those drawings on the paper?" I asked, I'm gonna make her confess first.

"Nothing! When did you even get here!?" she asked.

"Eh, I came in right before you stated singing" I said and sat down next to her.

She moved the book away from me to make sure I wouldn't try and grab it.

"Uh, did you happen to hear anything after I stopped singing?" she asked nervously.

"No… I heard you whisper something to the ceiling, but it wasn't very audible" I responded.

"Ok good" she said and relaxed a little bit then said, "You now what? I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick" she stood up and walked over to the bathroom door with a little pink shape of a girl on it.

So now, I'm just sitting here, swinging my legs over the side of the stage, completely bored, until I hear a weird cow bell. I looked around me and saw that Sonny's phone was lit up and it was making the cow bell sound.

I looked at the phone, it said:

**4 new messages from: Tawni**

**Gurl u r so busted! I found ur song book the other day… u totally have it bad 4 Chad! LOL what do u think he'll say? Hurry back with a reply already! Ive txtd u like 4 times already!**

I looked around me and saw that Sonny had tried to hide the song book in her bag, but the corners were sticking out, it's hard not to miss a cow printed song book in a blue bag.

I looked back at the door to the bathroom and back at the bag. I decided to clear any evidence of me using her phone by marking the messages I opened to 'unread'.

I quickly snatched her song book from the bag and opened it to the first page. I kept flipping through it quickly until I found the song Invisible. I looked at all the drawings and writings written in the margin of the lined paper.

My eyes went wide at the site of all of them, much more now that I got a closer look at the page. I saw at the bottom of the page was written 'For Chad' in tiny, loopy cursive, obviously Sonny's.

I flipped back a couple pages and saw that most of them were love songs, all with the tiny loopy cursive words 'For Chad' written at the bottom of the page.

I flipped it back to the song 'Invisible' and stared at the page.

Suddenly I heard a shrill "What are you doing?!?!?!" from behind me. Oh No.

**(Sonny)**

I came out of the bathrooms after washing my face for no apparent reason and started to walk back to Chad. So I was thinking over the last couple weeks that I might like Chad a little bit- well let's make that a lot- but I can't tell him that! He already has a big enough ego by itself.

I was right behind him now, ready to surprise him but I was the one who was surprised- or so I thought.

I saw he saw staring at my song book, at the page where I wrote the song 'invisible', he was just staring at it.

Oh No


	16. Chapter 16

**Are we really band geeks?**

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've kinda lost some inspiration to continue writing this, but I still have a lot of ideas for it. I' also going to try and keep writing Because of movie night, Circles, You belong with, me, and this story. Thank you guys for being so patient… well, almost very patient with me. Someone left a very mean comment. I'd like to say that flames are not accepted. =( **

**BTW this chapter has content in it that is slightly above K+, it also has slight language in it.**

**Chapter 16**

**(Ok Bold words will be Chad's thoughts and Italics are Sonny's thoughts.)**

**(No one's point of view)**

The gym was in dead silence, no one moved. Sonny didn't break her gaze from Chad, who was starring wide eyed at her. They had both been caught red handed.

Sonny was the first person to move; she took a step a step forward and quickly grabbed the book from his hands, before holding it to her chest and backing further away from him.

_OH CRAP! This can't be happening! Why me? The day after I finally admit to myself that l like Chad, he finds out! Oh No! This can't be happening!_

"Sonny?" Chad says, standing up from the stage.

"If you're gonna make fun of me and only INCREASE your huge ego, I don't want to hear it" she said back.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you're CHAD DYLAN COOPER! The person with THE biggest ego EVER! So now you're just gonna make fun of me" she said and took another step backwards.

"I would only make fun of some one I didn't like back" he said and then was silent.

"Well aren't you going to start taunting me now?" Sonny asked, sitting up when he didn't say anything.

"No, but I want you to look at the page" he said.

Sonny was confused for the moment being, but pulled the book away from her chest and looked down at her drawings.

Around all the drawings of hearts, there were new drawing added to it; also small little words were added below others. Below SM+CDC was CDC+SM =D, written in handwriting much different from Sonny's. There were also small hearts drawn next to the ones Sonny had drawn.

She looked up, her eyes meeting Chad's ocean blue ones. He had a certain twinkle in his eye.

"So, wait, do you…." Sonny said, trailing off.

"Yup" he nodded simply. He took a step forward, pulling Sonny closer to him. He leaned his head down closer to her and closed the gap between them.

Sonny slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as Chad held the small of her back. They both felt like nothing could ruin the moment, but they were wrong.

The doors of the gym flew open, revealing Devon rushing into the gym.

"Hey Chad! Are you in here?! I saw your car out in the- Oh My God!!!" he caught sight of the kissing couple who instantly broke apart, completely shocked to see someone barge in on them.

"CHAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!" he screamed.

Chad took a step forward, protecting Sonny behind him.

"You're supposed to be ignoring her not kissing her!!!" he screamed again.

"Shut up Devon! I can do what I want! I never said I was going to avoid her for the rest of my life!! You guys didn't even stand a chance!" Chad yelled back at him.

"But you said if she meant that much to us, than you would back off! Dude, what is your problem!" he screamed.

"Well, maybe she might have meant the same to me as she did to you! I might feel exactly the same way about her as you do! Hell, maybe even more!!!" Chad yelled back at him, taking a step forward.

"Dude, you said you would back off, just wait until the other guys hear about this! They will be hunting you down, Chad. Just imagine what you just got yourself into…" Devon replied.

"Ok first, they would do the same thing to you, and second, she is worth it! If I'd have to endure the rest of high school with those guys completely jealous or plotting revenge or something, just to be with her, I'd do it, and I'd do so much more for her!" he yelled.

"Awww, Chad that's sweet" Sonny added from the background. Chad turned around and she hugged him.

"DUDE!" Devon screamed at him.

"I don't hear you trying to top what I just said" Chad countered at him.

"Oh yeah! Well, you'd do all that for her… I do a lot more _to_ her! You know my experience!" Devon replied smirking. Sonny, disgusted, stepped further behind Chad and peeked over his shoulder.

"Dude, I don't even want to tell you how many things were wrong with that sentence" Chad said, shaking his head.

"Well, still, you aren't supposed to be kissing her!" he replied, clearly not thinking of anything else clever to counter with.

"You already said that, come up with something original, dude…" Chad said.

"I've got nothing else!" he complained after a few seconds.

"That proves one thing" Chad mumbled to himself.

"You know what dude, by this time tomorrow, you will be hunted down. Good luck… _buddy…_" Devon said and walked out of the gym, plotting revenge….

**I am so sorry for not updating in a really long time and for the short chapter! Don't hate me! I'm going to try and type up a longer chapter sometime soon. Again, I am so sorry!**

**Review please!!!!**


End file.
